Passionate Night
by JennicaMae
Summary: The result of one passionate night (or rather, many passionate nights) can be shocking. One action, one decision can tip the scale. (I'll think of a better summary later!) HGDM


Seventh year Prefect, Harry Potter, walked along the corridors of the colossal castle, making his way to the Prefect's common room.

_I'm going to kill Draco! _Harry thought as he strode along.

He came up to the beautiful mermaid painting.

"Ello Harry! How are you doing??" she asked.

"Pixie dust."

"Well that's a bit rude…" The portrait swung open, allowing Harry to enter.

No one. Harry screamed through clenched teeth.

_If he isn't in his room I'm going to kill him extra hard!_

Harry bounded up the stairs and wretched open the door to Draco Malfoy's room.

What he saw left him speechless…and rather blind.

* * *

Harry wouldn't have been surprised to see Draco leaning up against the wall with his pants around his ankles if had been Pansy Parkinson sucking on his dick.

Actually Harry would have been less surprised if it had been nearly any girl on her knees giving Malfoy a blow job.

He would have found it quite common, actually.

Seventeen year old Draco Malfoy had nearly every girl in Hogwarts pursuing him.

He wasn't as snotty as he had been in years one through five. He had changed a lot since his father was put in Azkaban.

Harry knew for a fact that Draco was very happy with his father in prison and, quite frankly, so was the rest of the wizarding world.

His new attitude, extra muscles, and familiar charm left nearly every woman he met pining for him.

Due to this, Harry was relatively taken aback to find Draco Malfoy leaning up against the wall with his pants around his ankles, Hermione Granger sucking his cock.

"S-sorry." Harry muttered as he turned and left the room quickly.

Draco followed him, pulling his pants up as he walked.

Hermione, mortified, followed suit.

"Hey wait." Draco said turning Harry around once he had gotten to the common room.

"You should have knocked…" Hermione said, not letting Harry see into her eyes.

Draco noticed the deep red in her cheeks and laughed. She was blushing furiously.

Hermione looked up at Draco. He could tell she was humiliated.

"I wish I would have!" Harry yelled.

"Yeah you should've!"

"Hermione, what the hell were you doing?" 

Hermione opened her mouth.

"Wait no—don't. I don't want to know." "Harry I can explain…" Hermione pleaded. 

"She lost a bet." Draco said smoothly. That boy could lie.

Harry turned to Draco, then back to Hermione. "What kind of bet?" he asked suspiciously.

"I bet her she couldn't beat me in a game of Gobstones. It was quite funny actually."

"She was sucking your cock because she lost a game of Gobstones." Harry confirmed doubtfully.

"Yeah. Well, if she won she got two thousand galleons and if I won she uhh…" Draco sniggered. "She has to be my sexual slave for a month."

Harry turned to Hermione in disbelief. "Why would you agree to that bet?!?"

Hermione knew that wasn't true. She admired Draco then and there. He could have just as easily told Harry that she was doing it of her own free will so he could prove he was better than the famous boy who lived.

"I-I r-really need the m-money…" she stuttered, suddenly taking a sudden interest in her feet.

"Hermione you know that I—"

"I didn't want to ask you Harry…it didn't seem very polite."

"Well I would have understood if these were your choices!"

"I'm usually good at Gobstones…" Hermione was barely speaking above a whisper.

Harry sighed and Hermione reddened. "I'm going to go to the Hospital Wing to have my eyeballs removed."

"Please don't tell anyone Harry…" Hermione whispered.

"I won't. Malfoy…" he said, turning to Draco. "The bet's off. You make her do _anything _she doesn't want to do and you'll be sorry." 

"Yes sir!" Draco saluted Harry mockingly.

Potter rolled his eyes and walked out of the common room, completely forgetting to kill Malfoy for "accidentally" telling Cho that he was now "driving stick".

* * *

"You didn't have to do that…" Hermione informed him quietly. He took a step closer to her. "But thanks…"

"I could tell you weren't quite ready to uhh…come out of the closet? Or is that expression just used for gay people?"

Hermione smiled weakly. "Oh Merlin that was embarrassing!"

Draco returned the smile. "It was worth it…"

"Yeah maybe for you! I didn't get anything out of it!"

"Ohh, tear." Draco said running his finger from his tear duct down him cheek.

Hermione hit his arm playfully. Draco took this opportunity to grab her and pull her closer.

He lightly kissed her lips. "Can you believe we only have one week left of school?" he asked.

"One more week, Malfoy, then your life is going to be a living hell."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Because you won't be with me of course!" 

Draco frowned. "You've been spending too much time with me."

"You love it!"

"Course…" he said, kissing her lips again. 

* * *

Dinner was…interesting…to say the least.

Hermione sat down next to Harry and said a simple 'Hello' and Potter nearly shot up two feet.

"You okay Harry?" Ginny asked. 

"Yeah, you seem kind of…jumpy…" Ron said, helping himself to another plateful of mashed potatoes.

"Fine, Gin. Just a little preoccupied."

Hermione gave him a worried glance and Harry shook his head discreetly, signaling he wouldn't tell them.

Five minutes of silence later Harry stood up. "Well, I gotta blow—GO!" he corrected himself quickly.

Hermione nearly fainted.

Draco observed Hermione keenly at dinner. She seemed extremely jumpy.

He noticed Potter say something and Hermione go pale and look as if she was about to die.

_If he uttered a word I swear I'll rip him limb from limb…_

He stared at her until he got her attention.

He let his eyes quickly shift to the doors, then back to her.

Hermione nodded slightly, turned to her friends and left the Great Hall.

The minutes were long. Finally, Draco announced his departure, got up, and left, bursting to a full sprint the second he set foot into the corridor.

He was finally in sight of the mermaid painting.

She laughed as Draco ran and ran, only to become separated more and more from the beautiful lady awaiting him behind the portrait.

The mermaid finally got tired of her little game and let Malfoy advance to her, gasping the password.

Draco bounded up the stairs and ran into Hermione's room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Hermione smiled. "Glad you're so anxious to see me…" she said, licking his lips.

"You're certainly something to see…" he murmured back, licking hers in return.

"Do you really think so?" Hermione asked, pulling away to examine herself in the mirror.

"Granger you've changed so much…your hair is, dare I say, tame, you've certainly filled out…you've got the perfect curves…" he traced the curves of her body with his hands, just barely letting them touch her. "and you've got the most tantalizing kiss I've ever had the pleasure of tasting…" he trailed off, gently kissing Hermione, letting his tongue snake its way past her lips to greet hers.

Hermione responded to this avid kiss with a little moan. "Draco…"

Draco broke the kiss, put the only thing that parted were their lips.

Draco kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around Hermione. "I love you…" he whispered.

His warm breath tickled her ear, and for a minute, Hermione wasn't sure if she had heard correctly. 

"What?" she asked.

"I love you…do you love me?" he asked slowly.

"I-I don't know…" Hermione took a couple of quick breaths. "I thought we were just…I didn't know you…" Hermione could hardly put those words together, she was so shocked.

Never in her wildest dream did she think Draco Malfoy loved her. She thought maybe he wanted to have a bit of fun the last couple months of school, she didn't know he was serious about her.

"I-umm…you…I-uhh…wow…" she could no longer put two words together.

"It's okay—you don't have to tell me you love me. I shouldn't have asked you." Draco cut in quickly.

"No—it's just—I'm a bit taken aback…I didn't know you were serious about all this…I thought we were just kind of…"

"Fooling around?"

"I don't know—I guess…" Hermione looked at her feet, then at then ceiling, anywhere but Draco's eyes.

Draco took her face in his warm gentle hands, forcing her to return his gaze full on.

"I love you." He said again, almost like he was trying to prove it to her. Hermione thought a part of him actually was.

She stared into the cold grey eyes that warmed up only for her, seeing love, compassion, and a flicker of pain. Pain because she couldn't tell him that she loved him.

It wouldn't be a lie…Hermione had feelings for Draco. She just wasn't sure if it was love or not. It seemed more like a longing for him, a hunger, but who knows?

_I've never been in love…maybe that's what love is…_she thought.

Hermoine still gazed into Draco's eyes and again felt the intense longing of his touch, even though he was already touching her. She needed the feel of his lips on hers, his tongue wrestling hers, even though they already were. She required the motions of Draco partially picking her up and laying her on a bed, letting his body lightly descend onto hers. She needed to feel his groping hands, even though they already had her halfway undressed. She desired his lips leaving her mouth and traveling down her neck to her tender breasts, even though his tongue was well past that point.

Draco's warm hands traveled down her stomach to her jeans, slowly unzipping them and sliding them off. Hermione took this opportunity to yank off his shirt.

Malfoy's bare chest was exposed. Hermione ran her hands along his semi-tanned upper body, taking in every muscle he had developed from playing so much Quidditch.

She let her fingers travel down his arms and then back to his chest, resting at his solid abs. Draco smiled and fell upon her again, lips crashing into hers passionately.

He left her mouth to pull away the barely-existent piece of cloth covering the only unexposed piece of flesh left with his teeth.

Hermione thrust her hips skyward to meet Draco's body after he had removed his pants. He slowly leaned down to nuzzle her neck, switching off between kissing and licking it.

He let his fingers slowly rub her clitoris. He slid a finger in, then pulled it out quickly. Giving one last kiss to her neck he slid down to torture her clit with his tongue. He slowly let it slither into her, moving it in small slow circles, then pulling it out again.

Hermione let a cross between a gasp and a moan leave her lips, indicating to Draco she was near an orgasm.

_Oh God he's so good and he's not even in me yet!_

"Draco…" she moaned. "Mmm…please Draco…I…need…you…in me…" she was gasping for breath.

Draco brought himself back up to her face and kissed her, letting her taste her own juices. He slowly complied with her requests, slipping his throbbing cock into her pulsating pussy.

He pinned down her arms, thrusting in and out of her gently, even if it wasn't the first time they had had sex.

_I can't believe that Draco Malfoy was my first kiss AND my first fuck…_Hermione thought wildly.

Draco was always gentle with her, even if she had only had made love to him Hermione knew that although he was gentle it was a million times more intense than it could have been if he had been—quite literally—banging her.

"Oh! Oh, Draco!" she gasped.

"Mmm…" he drove into her a little faster and harder. "Merlin Hermione!" Draco pushed in harder yet.

Hermione felt Draco's hands groping her body yet again and it sent her over the edge. With a sharp cry she wrapped her arms tightly around Draco and they fell from their orgasms.   
  
Draco and Hermione lay in each others arms, still trembling from their recent climax, gasping for breath, and sweating from every pore.

"Hhh…" Hermione attempted to speak. "How…do you…do that…to me?" she managed to get out between heaving breaths.

"I…was about…to ask you…the same." Draco replied.

"I don't care how unsure I was before…" Hermione gasped. "There's no doubt in my answer now. I love you, Draco."

* * *

Hermione bounced into the Great Hall and sat down next to Ginny. "Hiya Gin!" she said. (Well, actually it kind of would have been like singing because each syllable got a different note.)

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Someone's happy this morning."

"Darn tootin'!" Hermione laughed, pouring quite a bit of syrup on her pancakes.

"What could've put you in such a fine mood? You were acting very strange last night at supper." Ginny asked.

"Ohh…nothing. Just—nothing…" Hermione smiled taking a big bite of pancake.

From across the hall Draco observed Hermione's bubbly behavior.

_I did that to her…_he smirked to himself, taking a bite of pancake.

"Come on, I know you're hiding something from me! Oh please Hermione don't keep secrets from me! Especially since you won't be here next year!"

"Fine…I'll tell you later, in private okay? We'll take a little walk before our first class."

"Okay…" Ginny agreed slowly, taking a bite of syrup-dipped bacon. (That's really yummy!)

* * *

Hermione and Ginny walked in silence around the cool dark waters of the lake. The sat down under an oak tree and Hermione gave a great sigh.

"I don't really know how to go about this, so I'm just going to come out and say it—Draco Malfoy told me he loves me."

Ginny gasped. "What?!?"

"There's more." Hermione cut in before Ginny could say anything else. "The feeling is mutual." 

"I see…" Ginny said slowly. She thought in silence for a few minutes before asking, "How did this uhh…come about?"

"Awhile back Draco and I got detention together, we were exchanging…words to each other and McGonagall overheard. Anyways we were sentenced to polish trophies. We stayed out of each others way most of the time, until we started polishing this great big one. Our hands touched and, well, electricity flew. Before we knew it we were talking civilly to each other and one thing led to another and we kissed."

"That's sweet…" Ginny smiled, no longer a cloud of confusion covering her face.

"It was. Before we knew it we were snogging like there's no tomorrow in the corner when Professor McGonagall came back and excused us. I swear the second we turned the corner she burst out laughing…"

Ginny laughed. "That's awesome! I'm really happy for you two! How long has this been going on?"

"About two months…"

"Are you planning on telling Harry and Ron?" 

"Well, Harry knows _something's _up, because he kind of walked in when—but he thinks it was just because of a bet…"

"Umm, Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"What exactly were you doing when Harry walked in?"

"It's not really important, is it?" Hermione laughed nervously.

"Well _I_ thought it was…" Malfoy drawled behind them.

Hermione jumped and Ginny turned and smiled at him. "What were you doing?"

"Hermione was just—" 

"Draco…" Hermione said, warningly. Draco glanced to her and saw a look in her eye that seemed to say, 'If you tell her I'm never fucking you again!'.

"It was nothing really…" Draco changed his answer.

* * *

Okay that's about it for tonight…whatcha think? Just hit that little blue button and let me know how I did…


End file.
